Halo: Omega
by No.ix Xachz
Summary: The Halo Universe like never before is back with the End and begining of a new stroy.
1. Mission 1: Spartan IV

Halo: Omega

Authors Note: It would be cool for me to make a series out of one of my Favorite Warfare games. Heck, I might even make a Call of Duty stories that have to do with the Zombie mode. Well… here ya go.

In the Year 2615, the UNSC decides to restart the Spartan Program and call it Project Ultra Omega. Ultra Omega is a mission sending ODSTs and a marine recon forces going to find a large quantities of element 156. An element that can only be found on the Sangheili home world of Sanghelios. The Elements are known to help make the new and modern Elite armor which makes the Elites more immune to plasma and bullets but still leave the eyes vulnerable.

Gunnery Sergeant Fernandez: "Okay marines, it's time to find the element 156 found here on Sanghelios. The Elites are agreeing to giving us half of the element which they call, Alkjo, meaning in their language Seed spores of the Denmark plants. They are poisonous plants so we got guns with a flamethrower. Guns are for Hostile forces and the Flamethrowers are fo-"

Marine 106: "For the Denmark Plants."

G.S. Fernandez: "Well well, we get a Smart-a** in this marine don't we. What's your name Lieutenant?"

Marine 106: "My name is Mike, Mike Johnson. I've made history killing the Rebel Leader Codenamed 'Gridlocked'.

Fernandez: "Oh a War Hero uh?"

Pilot: "We are arriving on Sanghelios."

Fernandez: "Come on men, were going now."

Elite: "Hello humans, why are you here?"

Fernandez: "Element 156, what you call Alkjo. You have it?"

Elite: "Ask the Arbiter. He'll send you towards the plants."

Fernandez: "Come on ladies, were heading towards the Arbiter's house."

Marine Squad and ODSTs: "Sir yes sir!"

The Marines headed towards the Arbiter's house. Not knowing what was in store in the Sanghelios jungles.

Arbiter: "Hello allies, what brings you to Sanghelios?"

Mike: "Were looking for the Alkjo. Where is it?"

Arbiter: "My noblest Guards will lead you there."

Planet: Sanghelios

Place: Jungle of the Denmark Plant.

Date: September 22, 2615

Time: 10:13 A.M.

Briefing: Marine Recon and Ghost Squad of Marine Squad 249 lead by Gunnery Sergeant Richard Fernandez is looking for the Denmark Plant Spores which will be use on an Elite Marine Codenamed Omega.

Elite Noble: "We are here."

Fernandez: "Find Spores and leave some for the Elites."

?: "Hahahaha!"

After the laugh from a mysterious stranger, a whole bunch of Unggoy appeared.

Unggoy: "Wake up the Plant and Attack!"

Mike: "What are these things?"

Fernandez: "Grunts also known as Unggoys. They're nasty little things."

Elite Guard: "The Covenant must be back! Quickly take the Spores and leave, we'll distract them."

Mike: "Leaving a mission to Elites? No thanks. You guys go and wait if I'm not back in 20 minutes, Leave without me."

Fernandez: "Move Out!"

Mike: "You have two energy swords?"

The Elites gave Mike two Energy Swords and Mike left nothing but corpses within 5 mins.

Mike: "Thanks. I'll be heading home with the Spores now."

Elite: "Keep the Energy Swords."

14 Mins later…

Fernandez: "Well, the Lieutenant is MIA."

Mike: "Wait! I have more spores."

Fernandez: "Let's go Pilot."

Pilot: "Yes Sir."

Ship: Kilo Mass

Place: Atmosphere of Reach

Date: September 23, 1615

Time: 11:54 A.M.

Briefing: The Spartan IV Program is almost complete. The test subjects will get the shot which will make them taller, faster, stronger, more agile, and more invulnerable.

Mike: "Unh? Where am I?"

Scientist (Female): "Hello Marine."

Mike: "Who are you and why am I in sweatpants and undershirt?"

Scientist (Male): "You are going to become a Spartan. Since you killed the Rebel Leader Gridlocked and you take out the Unggoy Squad in less than five mins, you were a perfect candidate Spartan with the Spores you and you squad collected."

Scientist (Female): "This isn't going to hurt unless the amnesia wears off during the shots."

Mike fell unconscious and got the shot.

Author's Note

Well, how was it? You'll see what happens in Chapter two: Spartans. To submit your marine or Spartan person, give me his name and your Halo service Record which could be any one from any of the games, and I'll try to put him/her in my series. E-mail me the link and any further questions, my E-mail is in my Bio. Thank You.


	2. Operation: Retrieval

Date: September 24, 2615

Ship: UNSC Marathon Class Cruiser _Say My Name_

Operative: ODST Colonel Jerome Santiago

Sector: FLEETCOM Sector Three

Briefing: The UNSC Marathon Class Cruiser _Say my Name _and UNSC Holocron Ship _Blow em' Up_ are headed towards the x-colony Planet of Sigma Octanus IV to investigate a large Artificial Structure detected during a recent drone run in the swamps near a sight that used to be Cote d'Azur.

Jerome: You needed to see me sir?

Admiral: Yes, I need to get your team ready, another thing crashed on the planet and we believe it to be Forerunner origin. Hopefully it's another Star Map Leading to a different Installation.

Jerome: Yes sir. Oh and uh, why are we out to destroy the rings?

Admiral: Because, if we don't, we'll end up killing everything in the galaxy, anything else you want to ask me?

Jerome: Not right now, no.

As Jerome Walks out the Admiral Gives commands the marines to get the transports ready.

Later in the med bay:

Jerome: Everyone Ready?

ODST 1: Yeah, it'll be great to finally be able to smell air instead of smelling it and rusty metal.

ODST 2: Hey, I thought you like the smell, by the fact that you always talk about one.

ODST 1: Hey, My Jeep is not Rusty!

ODST 3: He's got a point Jake, the thing is older than Don here.

Jake: Ha, like you're obsession with your Spartan Laser is any better than mine and the jeep.

Don: Am I really getting that old?

ODST 3: Besides, were getting paired with a new Spartan.

Jerome: Heavy, who told you that?

Heavy: Bunch of guys said that were getting paired up a Spartan at the Mess Hall. Besides, the 105th got paired up with one years ago, so I asked and they said we would.

Don: I thought they were all dead.

An ODST from the 105th walked in.

ODST: The Rumor is, Spartans never die, they're just missing the action.

Jerome: So, it is true, we got the Rookie joining us.

Don: We got a new Recruit?

Jerome: No. This is the Rookie from Bucks squad that fought several hundred Covenant just to get to his team, and then saved an asset from the help of Buck and Dare.

Heavy: Man, and to think, that this might actually be a Recon and recover mission.

Rookie: So, what's the target?

Jerome: It's the old sight of Cote d'Azur's Swamplands that are just to the south. They think it might be another Forerunner artifact.

Don: You so sure it is?

Jerome: No clue, but we have to believe it because the thing has high amount of plasma in it, but in a zoom, nothing can be seen.

Heavy: So it could be another Covenant Weapon or Plasma Battery?

Jerome: That's why they're sending us. We have been here not too long but we meet our own battles from the Covenant and we are sure enough ready. And we also got Don who has been here for 13 years.

Jake: Yeah to bad he hasn't retired yet.

The Rookie then quickly glances over towards Jake.

Jake: What?

Don: Maybe if yah watch your mouth Jake, you would've been a sergeant already.

Jake: It's not my fault, the Little Bastards were on to us, and I need to blast him in the face.

Heavy: Like the time you missed the target by 7 meters? Or the time you lost your helmet and we HAD to get it back?

Don: Let's not forget, he's the one that got us in some deep sh*t over the years.

Jerome: Ok let's just focus on the mission.

Rookie: Hold on, got a message.

Rookie briefly walks away to talk to someone via com and comes back over.

Rookie: Well, the Spartan is on his way.

Jerome: What's his name and Tag?

Rookie: His name is censored but in quotes next to that is Omega and his Tag is Sierra 000.

Jake: Wow, three Zeros, and a nickname. What about his rank?

Rookie: He is a, Damn, he outranks us all.

Jerome: What rank is he?

Rookie: A brigadier. But he's also a S.I.T.

Jake: A sit?

Don: No dumba** a Spartan in training.

Jerome: Well training or not, he still outranks us.

All of a sudden an EVA class Spartan Walks into the room.

Jake: Who the hell is this?

Don: Like I said Jake, shut your mouth, and you might get somewhere.

Jerome: So, you must be Omega?

Spartan: Who else am I supposed to be? I'm the only Spartan on the ship apparently. So… names and place on the squad?

Jerome: I am Lieutenant Jerome Santiago, Squad Leader, that there is Don Fernandez our field expert, and that there is Jake Little, our sniper who can't shut his mouth.

Omega: Well, why are we just standing here, head to the pods, go people go.

Author Note: Well, it's better then the last chapter.


End file.
